New World Reedit
by MR. DEATH RIDER
Summary: What would happen when Yagami Light brings forth a person Near didn't expect to come at all? And he wins to become the "God of a new world"? Reposted and re edited


**DEATH NOTE**

**12.8 And A New World**

**(Re-edit)**

Greetings everyone, readers, reviewers and subscribers. I am MR. DEATH RIDER. I bring you my second story, a one-shot. I'm not going to give a dramatic greeting, it is not my style, and so I'll go around the bush and get straight to the point. I have watched the whole Death Note series and read the manga and I very much enjoyed it, especially the score of the music, some are interesting, beautiful and a little weird, but I enjoyed it none the less. However, as much as I enjoyed the end of the series, I believe it could be a tad-bit better. So what I'm going to do is do a re-edit of the episode 37: New World in a way that Yagami Light (Light Yagami), also known as the infamous Kira, would have won. It is slightly AU, and maybe be slightly OOC, so do not fear. I, MR. DEATH RIDER, am not scared of writing, or typing (it doesn't really matter which one), for my own gain. This is not a redo of those who have done the AU of said episodes, but my own. Also, know that I have re-edited this story, the rest is the. You will understand when you go more into the plot.

**DISCLAIMER: I, MR. DEATH RIDER, do not own Death Note, it belongs Araki Tetsurō (Director), Ohba Tsugumi (Writer) and Obata Takeshi (Manga Artist). They have the rights since it belongs to them. Like I said, I'm doing it because I chose to entertain myself and others. But I must warn you that it is the same in the anime, all the words and scenes. I know I'm copying, but I know what I'm doing. So do bear with me.**

**PLOT:** What if Kira wins and becomes the "God of a new world"?

**SUMMARY:** What would happen when Yagami Light brings forth a person Near didn't expect to come at all?

**DEATH NOTE**

**New World**

**(Re-edit)**

"How many seconds has it been since you wrote down the first name?", Light asked calmly.

Mikami started to smile creepily and looked down at his watch, while Near looked on with a small amount of fear in his eyes, which no one noticed.

"30 seconds!", Mikami answered, "31. 32. 33. 34. 35. 36. 37! 38! 39~!".

Light immediately looked at Near at this with a sinister smile on his face and said loud and clearly for everyone to hear, "Well Near, looks like I win"

"40!", Mikami shouted.

**Scenery change** (A/N: This is where i start the story, sorry for causing a bit of a problem with this story being so long.)

Outside, the rain has stopped and the clouds were scattering, allowing the sun to shine on the world. Meanwhile, in Daikoku Wharf, Light Yagami, also known as Kira, was standing with a triumphant smirk on his face, while members of the Kira Task Force and the S.P.K. were standing there, the Kira Task Force shaking with anticipation and fear after finding out that Mikami wrote down their names in the Notebook.

Matsuda had his hands on his head, whimpering when he realized something.

"We're still alive!", he clarified

Matsuda was looking in disbelief at himself while Ide and Aizawa were looking around in shock too.

"It's been over a minute… and we haven't died!", Matsuda continued, looking at his hands.

Light and Mikami were both looking shocked, Mikami showing

most of it while Light's eyes were just wide. They both weren't expecting that to happen.

"Didn't I tell you already tell you all that no one was going to die.", Near said calmly, crouching down on his haunches, like he did throughout the meeting.

"Bu… bu… but why? Wh… Why wont they die?", Mikami shouted in disbelief, fear showing on his face.

Light was continuing watching with disbelief on his face, but he was actually calm on the inside, thinking that something like this was going to happen.

"God! I did everything you told me!", Mikami shouted at Light, showing everyone in the room whom Kira was.

"Gevanni! Rester! Take him now!", Near commanded.

Gevanni and Rester ran towards Mikami, grabbing his arms and bringing them to his back and finally handcuffing him. Mikami started panicking and shouting in fear, dropping the Death Note on to the floor.

"Gevanni, the Notebook please.", Near ordered, placing his hand out.

Gevanni then handed the Notebook to Near, allowing said boy to go through the Notebook. Light was just glaring at Near, but he just smirked on the inside.

"If you didn't believe me earlier, then see for yourselves.", Near said, showing the names that Mikami wrote down just seconds before.

"I can confirm that the first four names are definitely the real names of the SPK members, the second four are the names of your team. The only name that hasn't been written down, is Light Yagami.", Near concluded.

Light just narrowed his eyes, but he started to struggle in not laughing.

'Only a few minutes left, and they'll die.', Light thought, inwardly smiling, 'Everything's going as I transpired! Even if I do lose slightly here.'.

"If that weren't enough,", Near added, "Mikami also addressed you as God and said that he did what he asked you to.".

Near lowered the Death Note and glared at Light.

"It's settled.", he announced.

Light was really struggling to laugh, but his movements showed to everyone that he lost his edge. They weren't far off, but Light kept the laughter inside him, thinking on how to draw for more time.

"It's a TRAP!", Light finally released it out, making it as though he was scared. It was only a guise, but his team members bought it, some of it.

"This whole thing is a setup!", he hollered, "This is all part of Near's plan to frame me! Isn't it a little odd that no-one died after having their name written in the Notebook? This proves it's a trap!".

Aizawa, Matsuda and Ide looked shocked by this, and they were thinking it over. Even Mogi was having second doubts.

'Good, they're buying it.', Light thought, as he made himself look frightened. It was a hard task for him, but he managed it, just barely.

"I believe that I already told you that no one would die because I modified the Notebook.", Near said smugly.

Light made himself looked shocked by this.

"No! You…", Light struggled with words, tensing up. He then looked to his side, hiding the glint of his smile.

"That can't be!".

Mikami was watching with fear and fascination, but flinched when Light looked at him.

"This is a setup; I don't know this guy!", Light said, exasperation in his voice.

His words strucked Mikami like a bolt of lightning, making him flinch and reel backwards. He then looked down after a small wale, soon sobbing whilst Rester was still holding him.

Aizawa then shook the doubt of him and walked to Light. He placed a hand on Light's shoulder, but he did it with disappointment.

"Light, it's too late to deny it.", Aizawa said calmly. Light just glared at him sideways.

"You know Near has won. Just a moment ago, you were saying 'It looks like I win.'. how much more of a confession do we need?", Aizawa said, remorse and disappointment in his eyes.

Light looked at Aizawa, then lowered his head. Aizawa then removed his hand. Matsuda took the information hard.

"Light…", he started, as he lowered to his knees in shock, "why?".

Mogi then approached Light, taking handcuffs out of his jacket's pocket. Just as he placed the metal cuffs on Light's wrists, Light panicked.

"Stop it!", he shouted, running to the wall.

He accidently slipped, but got up quickly and placed his body against a garage door, looking at them in a small amount of fear. He was already panting hard, trying to get the tension of nearly being handcuffed out of his system.

Near just watched, showing no emotion on his face.

"Light Yagami… L…", Near said, then narrowed his eyes slightly, "Kira."

"Its over, you've lost the game.", Near said, looking intently at Light.

Light just looked at Near, his eyes slightly widened.

"Just a moment ago, you proclaimed your victory; expecting us all to die.", Near said.

"And to tell the truth, you might have actually won and I would have lost.", Near explained, "We ended up doing exactly what you expected us to, and altered the fake Notebook in Mikami's possession. However, when I said before that had we modified the Notebook; I was in fact referring to the real Notebook as well as the fake. We only switched part of the fake Notebook, but as for the real one; we replaced the entire thing."

Near then took out another black Notebook from inside his shirt, saying, "This Notebook here is actually the real one.".

"No! impossible!", Light shouted with despair.

Near then placed the Notebook down in front of the other one, opening it in the middle. Both looked exact the same, from handwriting to battered pages.

"We used the same kind of pen that Mikami used, copied his handwriting perfectly and we made both the inside and the outside of our fake look exactly like the original. Gevanni was able to do it in a single night.", Near added.

"Of course, since I had touched the real Notebook before coming, I had been able to see the Shinigami as well.", Near said.

"Ohh…", a eerie voice said, surprising those who knew him

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shinigami, I'm Near.", Near introduced.

"Hehehehe… nice to meet you too, my name is Ryuk.", the red-eyed Shinigami greeted back.

'He can talk to Ryuk? He can see him, so he isn't lying.', Light thought, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Some of the edges of this Notebook's pages are torn. Tell me, if someone's name was written a ripped off piece of paper, would they still die?", Near asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, of course they would.", Ryuk said, seemingly interested on how Light will play.

"I thought so…", Near said, then looked to Light, "I bet you were able to use that to your advantage. I wonder how many times you deceived us with this, and how many people you killed?"

"Light Yagami,", Near said, bowing his head down, "You _are_ Kira!"

*Put in track: Near*

'So, he figured it out. And Ryuk just blindly gave away one of the secrets of the Death Note. Not only that, but Mikami must have betrayed me somehow?', Light thought, glancing at Mikami.

"You're mistaken.", Near said, "It was all thanks to Mellow."

"I believe if I explained this much, you will begin to understand."

'What!... Mellow!', Light thought in pure shock.

"Please take a look at this page in the Notebook.", Near requested, showing Light one of the pages.

Light did take a look and he was shocked beyond comprehension.

'Takada's name is in the Notebook! I was the one who killed her, but her death was written their just one minute later! Did that mean Mikami did the same thing that I did!', Light thought in shock and anger.

Light then turned his gaze to Mikami. Mikami and Rester were taken aback by the look on Light's face when he turned his face towards their direction.

"G… God! You told me you couldn't move freely. I had to make sure that Takada was taken care of, wasn't that my duty to you?", Mikami begged and gasped, flinching into his captor.

Rester couldn't blame him; he even took a step backwards in precaution.

"You idiot! I gave you strict orders not to make any unnecessary movements until today!", Light roared, his voice echoing in the wharf.

Everyone took a step backwards from the tone in his voice, even Near lost balance slightly, such was his shock.

"It's all true. On the 26th, right after Takada's kidnapping was broadcast on the news, Mikami went to the bank.", Near said, after gaining his composure from Light's outburst.

"I've been trailing him.", Gevanni said, adding his two cents in.

"I knew he went to the bank every month on the 25th. So it was odd; for someone so methodical to go to the bank twice in two days. I followed Mikami to the bank as he headed for the safe deposited boxes. It was only at this time that he seemed concerned if someone was following him or not. I got into his safe deposit box and inside was the real Notebook. Sure enough, Takada's name had already been written inside it.", he added

"Do you understand now, Light Yagami?", Near questioned.

"You didn't realise that Mikami made a move on his own and wrote Takada's name in his Notebook, because you had already killed her with the Notebook clipping you used yourself. This was the event that made me consider the possibility of a fake Notebook. We were able to stop you with the efforts of one person alone, and I offer him my thanks: Mellow was the one who did it all.", he concluded

'Mellow probably knew what was going to happen all along.', Lidner thought, remembering what Mellow told her before his death.

"I bet Mellow knew in his heart, that working by ourselves, neither of us working alone would be able to reach our goal; surpassing our mentor, L. But, together… together we can stand with L! Together we can surpass L! And now, acting as one, we faced Kira who defeated L and defeated him at his own game with solid evidence!", Near announced with pride.

"Lets see you try and talk yourself out of this one, if you can.", Near challenged.

*End of track: Near*

Light bared his teeth at Near and decided that his time had came to drive the blow into his enemy. The fan was whirling when suddenly Light started trembling. Mogi and Matsuda thought he was crying. Near just lifted his head in curiosity whilst the others put up their guard. Light then bowed his head and a snicker left his mouth. He suddenly raised his head and burst out laughing, a mad laughter hollered from his mouth. Everyone except Near was shocked beyond comparison when they saw that Light's eyes were a glowing red. He stopped just as fast as he begun.

"That's right. I am Kira.", Light announced at last, smirking triumphantly.

**Scenery change**

"That's right. I am Kira.", Light announced.

"But what can you do?", he mocked and taunted, "Kill me right here?".

Everyone was on edge as they saw Light Yagami transform into the killing being known as Kira. Near narrowed his eyes even more.

"Hear this: I am not only Kira, but I am also… God of a new world!", Light declared, raising his right arm and palm outwards.

*Put in track: Death Note Theme orchestra*

"Kira has became law in the world we now live. He's the one who's maintaining order. I have become justice! The only hope of mankind.", Light told them.

"Heh… Kill me? Is that really the right thing to do?", he mocked.

"Since Kira's appearance six years ago, wars have stopped and global crime rates have been reduced by over 70%! But that's not enough; this world is still rotten… with so many rotten people. Somebody has to do this! And when I first got that Notebook all those years ago, I knew I had to do it! No, I was the only one who could!"

"I understood that killing people was a crime, there was no other way! The world had to be fixed! A purpose given to me! Only I could do it. Who else could have done it? And come this far! Would they have kept going?"

*End of track: Death Note Theme orchestra*

"The only one who can create a new world… is me.", Light finished with his speech.

Mogi, Aizawa, Ide and Matsuda were shocked by his speech, but they too soon narrowed their eyes at Light.

"No! You're just a murderer, Light Yagami.", Near declared, "And this Notebook is the deadliest weapon of mass murder in the history of mankind!".

Light glanced at Near, amusement on his face.

"You yielded to the power of the Shinigami and the Notebook and confused yourself with a god. In the end, you're nothing more than a crazy serial killer, that's all you are. Nothing more, nothing less.", Near finished.

Light just looked at Near.

'Useless fools, as if they could ever understand. But none the less, they forgot something extremely important.', Light thought.

"Near!", Light called, "Here's some food for thought. That Notebook you have and the one that Aizawa brought with from the Japanese Taskforce Headquarters: are they both real?"

Near looked up in shock, but narrowed his eyes again.

'What is he up to? Is he bluffing?', Near thought, narrowing this information.

"At the moment, only I know where the real Notebook is. If you truly want to defeat Kira as well as test out the Notebook that Aizawa is carrying, I guess you're going to have to write down either my name, or Mikami's.", Light said calmly, walking a few steps away from the group.

"It's the only way to see if its real… or fake.", Light concluded.

This information scared Near and the others. Near knew that Light had him cornered, but he knew he was missing something.

*Put in track: Kuroi Light*

"You haven't figured it out, have you Near?", Light mocked asked.

"I truly am disappointed in you, not even L was that careless."

"What are talking about now?", Near asked, mind raking through everything in his mind.

"The second Kira.", Light replied.

At the mention of the second Kira, everyone's eyes shot wide open, Near and Mikami included.

"The second Kira?", Mogi said in shock.

"Yes, and you left her all alone, not suspecting a thing.", Light smirked even more.

"Misa! Misa Amane is the second Kira!", Near said in total shock, realizing his flaw.

Suddenly, Lidner cried in shock, clutching her chest as though she was in great pain. Near and the others looked on with fear and shock as Lidner fell to the ground, dead to the world. Then Mikami cried out in pain.

"G… God? Why?", Mikami asked, as he struggled to his knees.

"You, Mikami, didn't follow my orders. And you know what happens, don't you? You were just a pawn for luring Near to me, and now I don't need you. This is where I say 'Goodbye'.", Light said, a red glint in his eyes as he smirked.

*Replace track: Kuroi Light - Low of Solipsism*

Mikami looked in despair and cursed Light before falling limp in Rester's arms. Rester dropped him and went to stand beside Near before he too fell.

"Misa… I can't believe we left her behind, stupid! Stupid! Stupid!", Mogi shouted, clutching his hair in despair as he berated himself.

Ide cried out in shock as he and Gevanni also fell to the ground. Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi looked to the door, which was still open, to see the giggling gothic girl Misa Amane with a pen in her one hand, another Death Note in her other hand and that her eyes were glowing the same red as Ryuk and Rem's were.

"Misa-Misa, why?", Matsuda asked as Mogi was next to fall.

"Because, I love Kira and I love Light. They're both the same, so I would do anything for him~!", Misa giggled.

'I should have known, I can't believe I forgot, no, underestimated the second Kira.', Near thought in despair.

*End of track: Low of Solipsism*

"It's over Near, you know it.", Light said triumphantly, walking to stand beside Misa.

Suddenly, Matsuda fell to the ground. Mogi then fell as well, which left only Near and Aizawa left.

"Light! You aren't a god, you're a demon, a real monster!", Aizawa shouted.

He was silenced forever after Misa wrote his name. Near was all that was left.

"Misa, please be a dear and hand me the Death Note and tell me Near's real name.", Light spoke to Misa in a caring way.

Near knew that he lost, and placed his head between his knees. He knew he lost, for he underestimated not only Misa Amane, but Light Yagami. Even Ryuk watched on with interest, surprised that this happened.

"Ryuk, Misa.", Light said, bringing all three members in the wharf to look at Light.

"Watch as I finally win, and become God of the new World! You've lost Near, and you nearly defeated me. You just put your faith in the wrong person. You see, everything is going on as I transpired. You loose and now you will die.", Light explained.

"Oh Light~ you really know how to be a true person.", Misa sighed, leaning on Light's arm.

'Hehehe, never thought this would happen. I thought Light was going to be beaten there for good. Just guess he's too good.', Ryuk thought, 'I just hope he gives me an apple later though.'

"So Misa, what is his name?", Light asked Misa gently.

Misa grinned at Light, but it turned malevolent when she looked at Near. Her eyes started to glow red as she looked at Near's name above his head.

"His name is… Nate River.", Misa said, smiling deviously at Near.

"Nate River huh?", Light said.

"So you have been revealed, eh Nate.", Light mocked.

He then took the pen and wrote the name of Nate River in the Notebook. He then closed it as he looked back into Nate's eyes.

"You have forty seconds to live, any last words?", Light asked.

"Yes, in fact I do.", Nate replied.

"You will be defeated one day, and you will die. You only won the battle, but there are more of L's apprentices where I came from.", he said, nodding at his own words.

"Do you mean that orphanage in England? I have already informed the British military to close it down and arrest all inside that building.", Light said, smiling down at Near.

Said person looked on in shock, and then finally admitted defeat.

"You should have realized that you could never beat L, Near. L was far more superior than you, you have no right to say that you can surpass L.", Light said, looking down at Near.

Near sighed in defeat after hearing that.

"Were you and L, friends?", Near asked at last.

Light was taken by surprise from this question, but then smirked.

"In a way, yes. I tricked him into becoming friend with me. But I will admit that I appreciated his company and that I do miss him as a rival.", Light said.

After hearing this, Near felt his heart stop beating. He then collapsed to the floor, knowing what L and Kira were, and also wondering what would happen to the world now that he dies. He will never know as the last light died from his eyes.

*Put in track: Kyrie for Orchestra*

Light watched in satisfaction as Nate River joined those that was written in the Notebook. He then walked up to Notebook that was in front of Near and picked it up. He then walked over to Aizawa's corpse and took the Notebook from him.

"Let us go, and see the world as it changes.", Light said. He then tossed one of the Notebooks to Ryuk.

"Keep it, or return it to the Shinigami realm.", Light said as he turned away from the wharf.

Misa then grabbed his arm and they both walked onwards to their new future.

*End of track: Kyrie for Orchestra*

**Scenery change**

"Bodies have been found at the Daikoku Wharf and authorities have noted that four of them were members of Japanese Taskforce. Doctors have declared that all members are dead, especially that of a ten/eleven-year old boy. The result of death, heart attacks; Kira's signature move of killing people. But we wonder why Kira has killed these people, what did he gain from it?", a news spokesperson said on the news.

"_**That can be easily explained.**_", a mechanical voice declared.

Suddenly, half of the screens on TVs, computers and cell phones showed a the letters, KIRA.

Everyone across the world went into silence as they saw this. Not even the wind or rain could be heard.

*Place in track: L no Kako*

"_**These people that have died dared to defy me. I should also inform you that the world's famous detective, **__**L**__**, has been dead for well over four years. The boy, Nate River aka Near, tried to take **__**L**__**'s place in defying me. Now, I shall create a new world for all to live in peacefully. Follow my laws and you will be spared for I am Kira!**_", the voice declared.

**Scenery change** + *Replace track: L no Kako – Coda ~ Death Note*

"So Light, what are we going to do?", Misa asked as Light finished writing in the Death Note.

"This will be the last time I use the Death Note, until the time has come again. Besides, you and I are now the God and Goddess of this world. Why not settle down for a while?", Light asked with a smile on his face.

Misa squealed at this and grabbed Light and both shared a passionate, but loving kiss. Ryuk, who was eating his apple, looked with curiosity.

"So Light, now what are you going to do?", Ryuk asked.

"Ryuk, I believe we made a deal. That when I die, you will write my name in your Notebook, right?", Light asked.

Ryuk nodded in confirmation, chucking the last of his apple n his mouth.

"How about this? Allow me to die the same day as Misa, and I'll give you all the apples you need. Sound fair enough?", Light asked, looking the Shinigami in the eye.

"Hehehehe… Sure, yu got yourself a deal. I know just the Shinigami to do so.", Ryuk chuckled.

"Good, then here's the start to our deal.", Light said, chucking another apple to Ryuk.

**Scenery change**

"There has been no crime on planet Earth since Kira came, and that was nearly five-hundred years ago. It seems that Kira was no ordinary person, but a real deity that we didn't know. Many have wondered who it was, but we soon realized that it was Light Yagami, and his wife, Misa Amane Yagami, that were the first and second Kira. For both are over five-hundred years old. No one has dared to do anything against them, and their descendents are respected to this very day. But we are all happy to know that Kira has kept his word of making this world a better one. That is all the news I have to say.", a news reporter signed off.

**End of story** + *End of track: Coda ~ Death Note*

Well, I am now finished. I can now continue on my stories Love-RU + Vampire . I have also started another one, also a cross-over story. Mahou Sensei Ichigo!. I hope you enjoyed this short AU story. I appreciate if reviews came in for this one-shot. You have been given a story, which has been re-edited, by MR. DEATH RIDER, have a good day.


End file.
